BS: Mr Gunn and the Spanish Teacher
by Golden Suze
Summary: When a hot new Spanish teacher starts at Greybridge School, she catches the attention of Mr Gun and Mr Martin. Trevor finds he has a lot in common with her, much to the shock and surprise of Keith Church and Sarah Postern.
1. Chapter 1

**Mr Gunn and the Spanish Teacher**

**Opening Scene**

The pupils and teachers of Greysbridge School had just started another term and were now filing in individually through the main entrance of the building. Mrs Baron was hopeful of everything running smoothly and proficiently this term, which meant the pupils and the teachers had to stay on their best behaviour, especially as Ofsted were sending one of their finest and no-nonsense Inspectors to observe the teachers. Over the summer holidays whilst holidaying in Edinburgh, the headmistress had become addicted to Wine Gums, that morning she bought at least 10 bags of Wine Gums to school with her and concealed them away in her drawers.

She glanced out of her office window and instantly spotted Mr Gunn strutting along on the other side of the school gates, chatting up a few of the single mothers, which didn't surprise Mrs Baron even though she figured it was none of her business. Then the next teachers next through the gates were that very talkative French teacher(what the hell her name was) who quickly strode past Mr Gunn while she was chatting to a love-struck looking Mr Church. What Keith hadn't realized in the slightest bit after Trevor had patted him very heavily and forcefully on the back, was that he'd cheekily stuck an A4 paper with the words "I changed my relationship status to hot and kinky, give me a like on Facebook"

Mrs Baron lastly located Mr Hubble who had mistaken the caretaker's lock up on the school grounds as the Men's toilets. _Another year of a million headaches, God help us all. _She despaired, questioning whether, the school could survive another dysfunctional and stressful year.

**Chapter 1**

Sarah and Keith had sort of started dating each other, well it was only Keith who foolishly believed they were. He was prattling on about how they shared a very long cuddle, one Saturday afternoon at the local Odeon Cinema when they went to see Guardians of the Galaxy together.

Keith couldn't stop praising the film in a bid to impress Sarah as much as possible, in his own daft way. - truthfully he had fallen asleep on numerous occasions, when she wasn't looking. "I loved it, absolutely loved the film. I loved the talking Raccoon..."

Sarah corrected him straight away. "Rocket"

"And I loved the main male character..."

"Peter Quill"

"Oooh what's this lover's tiff?" Trevor sensed the two teachers weren't exactly corresponding along the same lines as each other. He might not have been one of the wisest or streetwise teachers at Greysbridge, however he could definitely tell from a mile off that things weren't going as picture perfect as Keith initially claimed they were.

"No Trevor...I'd rather you stayed out of mine and Sarah's conversation, thank you." Keith was beginning to wish Sarah had considered the possibility of them taking their conversation elsewhere, away from the staff room and from under Trevor's inquisitive ears and trifling antics. Every person in the staff room had stopped whatever they were doing and were currently taking note of the latest difference of opinion exchange between the PE Teacher and Chemistry teacher.

"I'm only butting in because...well you're behaving like a total boring bell-end for starters, blabbing on about a film I reckon you fell asleep during. No wonder you can't remember the characters, even I can. - Quill, Gamora, Drax, Rocket, Groot and Nebula."

"You saw the film too, Trevor? You I never really had you down as a Comic Book fan, have you read the comics as well?" Sarah expressed her surprise upon hearing this and so struck up an unexpected conversation with him, much to Keith's flummoxed reaction.

"Oh yeah, I read them all the time. I took a bird I was on a date with, to go and see the film two weeks ago. Her son tagged along with us an' all. She didn't like the film, the son did. I reckon she was hoping I would give her bum a pinch, I didn't do what she fancied me doing, so that was the end of things between me and her. She was more of a 'horrible babes'." Trevor said, spilling the details on his disastrous date while he tried to enjoy the film.

"Silly woman, I'm sure you'll find you will find love soon enough Trevor." Sarah tried to motivate him in to not giving up on finding love just yet.

"Yeah Babes." Trevor's penetrating eyes were suddenly staring at her cleavage, much to her embarrassment.

"Uhm Trevor my eyes are up here, not above my cleavage." Sarah coughed to get his attention and to snap him out of whatever he was busy fantasizing about

**xxxxx**

The Assembly Hall - The teachers had gathered together on the stage and were seated on both sides of the speaking podium. Gossip soon spread like wildfire, when Mr Barber asked why had a vacant extra chair been placed alongside his usual chair. Sarah and Keith weren't seeing eye to eye with each other after what had occurred in the staff room, he was pulling out all the stops as he attempted to make up with her, by suggesting he could cook for her one evening next week.

"I heard it's a new Spanish teacher and that Mrs Baron happens to know a thing or two about the Flamenco herself. That reminds me, I must get a few tips off her about the Flamenco, you know just so me and Frieda can take that up ourselves and practice it, which might be fun. " Mrs Klebb looked excited at the thought of taking this dance up as a interesting past-time. Trevor looked lost for words, desperately trying not to picture what the drama teacher had just mentioned.

"Finally a teacher I can sing sweet sexy Spanish to." Luke smiled to himself, perhaps this new term might bear fruit for him. His summer holiday had consisted of being the supporting act at Greybridge's annual music/flower show, performing tracks off his hero Eddie Sheeran's new album.

"I didn't know you could fluently flirt in Spanish Luke?" Trevor didn't know whether to take the mickey with the young music teacher or give him the opportunity of explaining how fluent he was in the language.

"Oh yes, I will be winning her affections by the end of the day and singing Wonderwall in Spanish to her." He was in the mood for some romancing and was feeling virtually confident of striking up a relationship with the new addition to Greybridge's teaching staff. Trevor's instincts told him otherwise, perhaps this teacher might fancy indulging in some sexy role-playing with him - take a shower at his house and let him give her a shoulder massage.

Mrs Baron soon took to the stage and began to address the school pupils and the teachers. "I'd like to take this opportunity while I can, to welcome all pupils and all teachers back. This term there I'm going to be making a few changes, Mrs Klebb's drama classes will be held in the music classrooms instead of the gym and some of Mr Barber's Geography classes will be held outside, seeing as Mr Barber's teaching room still isn't in shipshape condition ever since the foaming and bubbles incident happened on the last day of term, which trapped Mr Hubble and Mr Church together, also along with the graffiti on the windows mentioning the words Oui Oui Mr Ba Ba Sheep Shearer. Last of all, we have two new teachers, Dr Dalton and Miss Andrews starting with us at Greybridge today, so please treat them politely. Thank you. Mr Gunn..." She turned to acknowledge him and requested he stand at the podium, to make his usual PE announcements.

"Oi, Oi, Oi!. Who watched the World up over the Summer and thought I can pass a ball better than the likes of Gerrard and the whole England squad." He shouted loudly in his usual manner, like a foghorn as he greeted the pupils in the assembly hall. Well I've good news for you, I'm teaching a couple of extra football classes after school from now until Christmas. The more that you learn, the more that you can score with the schoolgirls from Queens Bridge School." Trevor was doing all he can to get a few cheers and to convince the school lads to sign up for these football lessons. As he finished his booming talk, the 30-something Miss Andrews eventually entered the Assembly Hall with her long brown shoulder length flowing hair and fluttering eyelashes, she was one very gorgeous looking woman. She chose not to join her new colleagues up on the stage just yet.

One thing was sure, she had certainly grabbed the attention of Luke and Trevor. Trevor sat back in his chair, with both hands placed behind his head, grinning in thought to himself. Keith and Sarah both exchanged looks of hilarity between each other, they weren't surprised at his naturalistic behaviour.

"So that's Miss Andrews." Keith whispered to Sarah.

"Seems so, You I think I worked with her at my old school. About time me and her caught up on old times." Sarah whispered back, Keith seemed to misunderstand what she told him.

"She means they're going to be spending a lot of time together from now on, hugging and getting to know each other a lot more better." Trevor flippantly winked at him, clearly he enjoyed winding Keith up whenever he was able to.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mr Gunn and the Spanish Teacher**

**Chapter 2**

Sarah wondered whether perhaps Miss Andrews was aware of the fact that she had gained two admirers, the moment she stepped through the assembly hall doors. She wasn't too worried of the thought of Trevor making a play for her friend Nicola, as she pretty knew that Nicola would more than likely turn him down in favour for Luke instead, seeing as she was pretty much nearer to his age. Sarah was considering chatting to her in the staff room over lunchtime and putting in a good word for Luke with her.

Meanwhile Trevor was taking advantage of his recreational time away from the school's gym, by helping himself naughtily to Keith's freshly made ham and cheese sandwiches from the fridge, when the coast was clear for him to do so.

The staff room door flung open all of a sudden and Nicola stepped through into the messy and topsy-turvy room. Her legs and gorgeous eyes were easily her best features. "You know I could report you to Mrs Baron, for pinching food from one of the teachers but then again those tracksuit bottoms of yours, do show your arse and your cushy crown jewels off very well, so I won't." She gave him a sexy smile as she started to flirt outrageously with him. "So what's your name by the way, Sexy?"

"Trevor...Trevor Gunn.." He answered once he finished wolfing down the remainder of the sandwich. She was one fit 'Babes' alright, much to his delight. He bent his wrist, as he placed his fingertips against the side of his waist before leaning closer towards her, while they were standing by the mini fridge. "You got a name Babes?"

"Yes you can call me Nicola. I'd love to chat more with you and perhaps get a good feel of that tracksuit of yours but I have my first Spanish lesson to teach in 5 minutes. Adios Atractivo." She winked her eye at him before leaving him alone in the staff room.

Trevor liked how much of a dirty mind this gorgeous woman had and how she wasn't afraid of letting one or two filthy words escape from her lips. He casually popped his head around from behind the doorway and watched her striding down the corridor. He had to admit, she did one fine looking bum herself, god knew what naughty minded response she might give after he gave it a decent pat or a squeezable pinch. No doubt she'd pounce on him and pin him down on the cold hard surfaced gymnasium floor or pinned against the wall in her classroom when the opportunity arised for her.

**xxx  
**

During lunchtime Mr Barber was kindly helping Mr Hubble out from the canteen's recycling skip outside, around the corner from the playground. One of the kitchen assistants, Mary had overheard awful singing and laughter coming from the fire exit, then when she decided to investigate she overheard a loud clattering noise. She looked outside and was shocked to see Mr Hubble's sticking up straightly in the air. The poor man had only gone and accidentally fallen in to one of the skips.

"Need any help?" Keith asked, he could tell his colleague was finding it difficult although he was a heavy built man, to pull the older teacher up from it. Both teachers therefore helped the other and before they finally succeeded in getting Mr Hubble out of the skip. He and Keith then escorted him back into the building. A few of the pupils were taking as many pictures as possible on their phones, along with Trevor, who nobody who had detected standing behind two of the tallest pupils from Year 11.

"The kids never seem to have anything better to do nowadays, no they'd rather poke fun at us teachers or add photoshop features to pictures they've taken when they're bored...I know why don't you encourage them to take up Chess. Would make my lunch hour a far damn easier and relaxing, knowing I wouldn't have to put up with listening to bad sheep noises."

"I suppose I can and if not then I'm sure Sarah would be more than happy to improve a way of making your lunch hour much quieter." While they were busy talking to each other, Mr Hubble quietly wandered off again, this time he headed in the direction of the female/girls toilets.

"French is hardly going to interest any of them. The more than likely reason for why they'll want to take up extra classes is, so they can declare a bloody One Direction fan war with french students online." Although it was well known that Mr Barber wasn't very good at keeping up with what was or wasn't popular with regards to the latest trends and on the music scene. Still he was clever enough to have pick up on a few comments Luke had made about how he disliked One Direction's music and how they were still ruining the good old name of _music_.

Before Keith was given a chance to respond, a piercing squeal was heard coming from the girls toilets. Both teachers suddenly rushed inside there together, once they ushered themselves through into the toilets. They found Mr Hubble mistaking the taps for Bunsen Burners.

He resorted to face the two of them without ado and cheerfully addressed the teachers. "Ah you there will you tell Mr Church, I'd like to talk to him after school this afternoon." Keith and Mr Barber both weren't sure on what answer to give.

**xxxx**

Later that afternoon Trevor was teaching Athletics on the school playing fields making the pupils do up at least 12 laps including around the whole main school building and the rest of the school grounds, much to the lukewarm reactions of Keith and Sarah. They had heard about Trevor and Nicola taking a reasonable liking to each other and how they had ended up flirting like a house on fire. Both of them started to question just what on earth did the new Spanish teacher in the loutish and unsuccessful Lothario PE Teacher.

"She's only been here five minutes and Trevor already wants to probably add her to his so-called bedpost. Oh god I hope he didn't flex those biceps of his." Keith didn't want to even ponder over what inadequate and unbelievable ways Trevor Gunn might have used to chat up Nicola with. That poor woman was surely going to be in for quite a shock, once she was taken back to the Gunn household.

"What's wrong with that?" Sarah asked.

"Well it's been a known fact that's how he entices women. Of course it hasn't been proven, so basically all the teachers here reckon that he's hardly Greybridge's answer to Paul Hollywood." Keith said.

"Well Trevor's got one advantage over Paul Hollywood, he hasn't got a goatee." Sarah said, she soon wished she hadn't blurted this thought out loud in front of her fellow colleague.

"Not you too Sarah...before the male teachers and the school pupils know it at the end of the week, he'll be having all the female teachers even Pat bickering with one another and fighting for his attention one way or the other." It was a definitely worrying thought that Trevor would most likely start bragging about the amount of the female teachers or single mothers he could plough for the rest of the month. She folded her arms and soon gave him a look of frustration, as he had clearly gotten the wrong end of the stick over what she just told him.

"That man brings nothing but shame to this school. Never mind his womanizing ways, he's still up to no good as ever because I happened to catch him sneaking into Mrs Baron's office before lunchtime and then emerging out of the miniature office with more bulging tracksuit pockets." Keith cited. What he didn't know was that Mrs Baron had left out some bags of Wine Gums for the PE Teacher within her office. Both members of staff had discretely found something addictive about this particular fruity and soft sweet.

The PE lesson hadn't gone down too well with some of the pupils decided to have a football kick a-bout between themselves, in a bid to look like they were learning. Although it was now the end of the lesson, the other exhausted looking pupils were sneaking back into the school's gym. It was was strange to see that Trevor had suddenly vanished without a trace. - It was unlike him to bunk off without warning, unless he couldn't wait to chat to the new addition to teaching staff again.

In her new teaching classroom, Nicola was packing up her belongings. She could tell from the corner of her eye that Trevor was curiously watching her with his arm stretched and raised above the framed doorway and the ball of his right wrist resting against his hip. "You look like you can do with a massage Babes after the busy day you've had." A sensitive and helpful side was beginning to surface from within Trevor's natural and normal boorish behaviour.

"Why are you offering me one now?" She resumed her flirting techniques with Trevor. "I don't see why not, come on then do the best you can, if you fancy doing so." She smirked, she wanted to give him the perfect challenge, by trying his impressive hands out across her tender shoulders while he massaged them. She was hoping he might be somebody who enjoyed delivering many surprises from nowhere. He strutted over to her and wasted no time at all, in making her feel more relaxed and laid back than she could possibly imagine, by granting her the best and most enjoyable shoulder massage ever.

"Mmm, oh goodness. Can your hands massage me all night." She couldn't get enough of the magnificent effect which the hands were leaving on her.

"We'd have to stay in the school all night for me to do that Babes. How about we...uhm continue this at my house. My mum will be at her Drama class for a couple of hours, so I'll have the place to myself." Trevor asked, obviously he showing how keen he was on taking things further with her.

"Oh you live with your mother? Does she know how naughty you behave when you flirt with women, who you bring back to your house?" She felt tempted to tease him on her own accord, regarding the fact he was living at home and still a mummy's boy except she decided at the last minute to choose not to.

"So do you fancy it or not?" _Just say yes, I'll be getting an itch down under any minute now, if you keep me waiting._

"I'm up for it, very much. Prepare to be left in seventh heaven Trevor, once me and you get to know each other just a little bit more." She hinted in a crystal clear seductive manner. While he treated her to a back massage, Trevor was nonchalantly grinning to himself. In just under 6 hours he'd had earned more success with this woman than he'd had with any other. This gorgeously attractive woman was turning into a female version of himself only she had a better naughty mind than him, he wasn't put off by this thought and finally the biggest plus of all it was palpable to see how much she desperately wanted him as much as he wanted her. His run of bad luck was about to be extinguished forever.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**

**Next Chapter - Meet Vera Gunn and get to know her love of Zumba and Drama.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews so far. I present the third chapter, hope you enjoy reading it. It's a little bit naughty.**

* * *

**Mr Gunn and the Spanish Teacher**

**Chapter 3**

Trevor and Nicola raced through the corridors together, hand-in hand. He prevented them from walking further on when he caught sight of Mr Barber mumbling to himself in Welsh while he was locking his classroom door, he looked stressed out as usual. - No surprises there. Perhaps the students had sung another rendition of Ba, Ba, Mr Barber, which they'd created after assembly this morning. He gestured for them to hide behind the nearest wall corner, alongside the stairs. The Geography teacher didn't look likely to be going anywhere anytime soon, which was beginning to test Trevor's patience.

"What's the matter, don't you want us being seen together?" Nicola leaned in and whispered in a tantalizing manner. "Unless you fancy having me in one of the classrooms." She slipped her hand underneath his striped golden and black tracksuit jacket, trying to get her message across to him. It wasn't all about the unexpected upcoming sex with him. Nicola's current feelings were blossoming to a greater extent, way much more than she first expected. Ever since those irresistible eyelashes of his, had grabbed her attention in the assembly hall, finding herself under the gaze of them, had undoubtedly sparked off red hot passionate and flattering thoughts within her. Only now she was starting to fancy him more and more - fancying the pants off him, if truth be told.

"I got locked in here once, when i tried to shag a visiting teacher. Bloody Churchy caught us and ended up spilling the beans to Mrs Baron. I mean he's desperate to get me sacked, all because I wanted to shag Sarah when she first arrived here. She keeps turning me down, so I gave up and decided to look elsewhere." Upon hearing his comments, she began to feel sorry for him. What woman in the right mind would foolishly rebuff a gorgeous PE Teacher like Trevor Gunn.

"Well you looked in the right place with me. Come on, let's get ourselves out of the way shall we." She changed her mind on wanting the both of them to have sex in one of the nearby classroom. She came up with a better solution of getting them out of the school building unnoticed, by leading them towards one of the fire exits, which was situated inside the school canteen. They avoided being seen by Mr Hubble who was now mistaking very hot BBQ sauce for Gravy, while he had used for one of the leftover fish and chips meal that he was now consuming.

"Can I ask you a question?" Nicola said, she looked baffled by Mr Hubble's unusual unawareness of everyday items and the delicate aroma of hot and spicy portions of food. Trevor turned around, choosing to listen to her.

"Sure Babes."

"How often does he misidentify certain stuff?"

Trevor wiggled his nose before responding to her asked question. "Countless times Babes. No one really knows how many number of times it happens." He was keen for them to make a bolt for it before any of the teachers bumped into them and started to question what sort of naughty, funny business he and the Spanish teacher were getting up to. "Anyway are we making a break for it now, you know before Churchy and Sarah try to intervene in our attempted escape." Surprisingly he gave her another shoulder massage even while he was speaking, it was a more of a brief one but _heaven's above_ it felt even bloody better than the first one he gave her.

"Mmm...You make it sound like we're trying to break out of a prison more than a school." She was more desperate than a modern day damsel in distress, as she wanted to make him see, just how much she enjoyed feeling his hands work their magic on her aching shoulders. Before the chance had fallen into Trevor's corner for him to respond with, Nicola was walking not far behind him, she stopped in her tracks when she saw him heading straight into a rather smelly fish trap which had originally been left by one of the pupils before 3pm.

"Ew...someone's idea of a fish joke gone wrong. I guess I'm gonna have to go home, smelling like a fishmonger's rubbish apprentice." Trevor tried to overlook the fact he was more than likely bound to stink out the seats in his beloved car, when the two of them finally got inside it together. Despite giggling several times at his unfortunate expense, Nicola started to feel really sorry for him.

"Students are to blame. God knows what sort of tricks and traps they'll pick up next from Youtube and Facebook, hiding blow up dolls under a teacher's desk or updating teachers mobile phone ringtones with a sex noises." She knew this, due to the fact of her having formerly being on the receiving end of a student prank once at another school she taught at. Soon enough the two of them had managed to succeed in getting out from the building and were now half running together in the school's car park. They didn't waste a second longer to leave, as Trevor drove them out of the school gates.

The PE Teacher grinned, honking his car horn as he sped past Keith's low priced slower motor, Sarah was a passenger in his car. Both teachers couldn't believe their eyes, they were gobsmacked upon seeing Nicola sitting relaxed and comfortable in the back passenger seat of their colleague's car.

"Maybe I got Trevor wrong, maybe there's an appealing side to him after all. Still I'd put my money on Luke's writing a song about hating Trevor when he finds about him and Nicola embarking on sexual activities."

"Sarah I'd rather make my dream about performing with Mike and the Mechanics come true than think about Trevor boosting his sex appeal. The man thinks he's a fiery tiger in the bedroom, god knows how that will across to whatever unlucky woman he sets his sights on next." Keith tried not to think too hard about that particular thought. Sarah gave him a frowned look.

_Take your Mike and the Mechanics dream and shove where the sun don't shine. _She was never a fan of the group unlike Keith who felt more than happy to describe himself as one of their massive fans.

**xxxxx**

The Gunn household looked very stylish and shipshape upon first impression. Trevor's mum had her Davina McCall fitness DVDs stacked up on the front room window ledge. There was also framed photo proudly on display of a cute 15 year old Trevor sporting a reindeer Christmas jumper, knitted for him by his aunt Doris. There were in fact plenty of pictures of him on view around the living room, one or two which were of him and his mum, she looked like a very wonderfully mature woman.

Nicola was now waiting for Trevor to return from the bathroom as he washing the fishy smell off him. While she continued waiting, she started to fantasize about him stepping back into the living room buff naked with soaked hair - probably a bit too much as she accidentally blurted out a dirty profanity, which alerted Trevor's attention as he was reaching over for one of the towels on the rack in the bathroom.

"Proper dirty Babes she is." He muttered to himself, while drying his neck and hair. She was beginning to turn into a female equivalent of him, a worrying thought which should have scared him into submission or had him running a mile, however he didn't. He enjoyed being in the company of her and listening to what absolute filthy thoughts she had to tell him.

"You better hadn't keep me waiting long Trevor, as I tend to have a habit of getting somewhat naughtily." She shouted into him, from the kitchen entrance. Her words seemed to have a fairly unexpected effect on him, as she happened to overhear him swearing at himself and then doing countless breathing exercises.

"I'll be out in the minutes Babes, just had a trouser malfunction problem, probably best you shouldn't see it." Trevor sounded slightly embarrassed about the possibility of Nicola seeing his bollocks jammed in his trouser zipper. He turned around suddenly and saw her standing there, unbeknownst to him she had sneak into the bathroom, with the intention of pinching his arse and draping her arms around his gorgeous waistline.

He was in a quandary because of this awkward incident and regarding how she might say. Perhaps she might take the piss out of him, who knows maybe he might be wrong and she might plant a smacker on his lips instead, in a bid to cheer him up after this. Trevor couldn't stand up straight as he was about to greet her, crossing his legs now and again every five seconds.

She didn't wish to keep him waiting for her answer no longer.

Meanwhile outside the Gunns' house; Trevor's mum Vera Gunn who was a fitness-obsessed, mature and gossipy lady was making her way in through the front gate. She looked completely unaware about her son having company over that early evening, as she was currently having a very chatty conversation on her smartphone. "What you talkin' about darling? I ain't got nothing bad on your boyfriend. He only told me he was more faithful to you than a tiger is to a lion. Still I've got nothing bad to say about him myself...only one thing, I reckon you tell him to shave that huge bushy beard of his and if he doesn't flush that bowler hat of his down the toilet, as punishment...Bye." The woman could talk for hours and hours on end, rant about anything at all that annoyed her and still hold one or two peoples' attention when it mattered.

When she managed to finally get herself into the house, she instantly acknowledged a pair of women's bra that were hung over the banister. _My boy's actually got female company around...at bloody last... _While she was thinking, she sensed and looked up at the ceiling, she could hear the floorboards shaking and very loud animal noises being roared out from Trevor's bedroom.

"Oh Christ they better hadn't have knocked over my signed Daniel O'Donnell photo and my CD collection of his." Vera had won the photo in a competition at her old workplace. Also she had built up 30 years worth of Daniel O'Donnell CDs, recently with no other option of where to secure her CD Collection, she chose to hide them in her wardrobe, all 46 of them. It was no wonder to see her expressing a look of nervousness etched over her face, her CDs were most likely on the verge of falling out of the wardrobe at any minute, due to the loud commotion and banging against the wall.

_"Oh...ohhhhh Trevor ohh yess!" _

_"Oh Nicola Baaaabes!"_

The two of them were so loud, so much so that the neighborhood and the local area of Greybridge were bound to have heard them having rampant sex by now. Vera chose to go and sit in the back garden, well her rescheduled 2 hour Drama class at the nearest neighboring centre wasn't until another an hour, so she chose to put headphones on to listen to the radio on her phone. The noises from Trevor's bedroom grew annoyingly louder.

_"Yessss yesss!"_

_"Ohhhh fuckk yess!"_

_"Oh for Christ sake, Margo from over the road, will be getting it into her head, that I've got one of my ex randy fellas around for some hot evening delight._" She suddenly laughed to herself, maybe all of this happening, might finally make her neighbour Margo put a stop to her gossipy ways once and for all. . _"Oh that nosy mare will get a good enough shock when she finds out it was my Trevor and his latest girlfriend. At best it's guaranteed to stop her from gossiping for a while anyway."_

**xxxx**

Over 2 hours later, after 2 more lengthy rounds of wild and exhilarating sex with each other. Trevor wondered whether perhaps he might hopefully be able to stand properly after this, given that Nicola had effectively gone to work on exhausting him out completely. Still as he laid topless underneath the duvet and felt her snuggled up against him, he was trying to adjust to sensation of feeling like a jammy bloke at that moment, especially after pulling the fittest female teacher in the school. She had certainly shown her absolute worth in the bedroom - she had behaved like a lustful tiger, by swooping at him more than a few times and gyrating her hips when she positioned herself above him.

Trevor asked a question, which he sometimes had the habit of asking any gorgeous woman he'd have only just met. "Do you fancy having a shower...or a bath?"

"I'd actually love to take a shower more than a bath Trevor. one condition only if you promise to join me in it." Nicola smirked, as she opened her eyes. She had reversed the question and then challenged him to follow her into the bathroom, so the two of them could take a relaxing and gentler shower together.

"You read my mind well Babes, of course I fancy joining you in there." Trevor accepted and was soon leading her towards the bathroom.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mr Gunn and the Spanish Teacher**

**Chapter 4**

Nicola had spent the night at the Gunn household and was now sharing breakfast with her new man. She felt the both of them didn't know much about the other, so made a decent start on informing him of one of her favourite music likes at the moment. "You do realize we don't know too much about each other So why don't I make on telling you about myself. I love prancing around in my lingerie in my house.." she smirked at him, as Trevor's mum came back in from the back garden. He blushed with embarrassment.

"I actually do love the Spanish language and I've holidayed Barcelona and Majorca twice in the last 8 years." She admitted, Trevor started to pick up on the fact of how she was the exact opposite of Sarah - well for starters she certainly had plenty of knowledge of the Spanish language/culture which she had just started teaching at Greybridge.

"So what else do you love doing...in your spare time Babes?" Trevor wished to know plenty more about her, what other naughty things she liked getting up to and what music she liked listening to while she showered or when she was cooking. _She's my kind of Babes alright..red-hot and feisty in the bedroom and elsewhere, with a bit of sensitivity and gorgeousness about her._

She gave a knowing smirk before responding to the question put to her, by this undeniably sexy man sitting in front of her at the breakfast table. "Well where shall I start...I love listening to the Kaiser Chiefs because I have a bit of soft spot for Ricky Wilson and I enjoy showing off some my best footwork dancing, you should see me Trevor I've got a way of making a man's heart beat faster." She hinted, making sure he knew this, perhaps for the next time they were to get together outside school.

"Oh I'm rubbish at dancing, mum always says I always shuffle my feet, like that baldy head one off Eastenders." Trevor started to surprisingly open up more to Nicola, which surprised and impressed her. She started to recall the conversation she had with Keith Church yesterday in the staff room. He had tried to notify her of Trevor's sexist and macho's manners and point her in the direction of Luke, the guitar playing music teacher instead. Needless to say she had felt somewhat sorry for Trevor, after having heard what Keith mentioned to her about him. "_What I can say about Trevor, well he doesn't teach PE as good as he thinks he does and he keeps squashing or hiding my Scotch eggs which i keep in my lunchbox, Honestly that man shouldn't actually be teaching at Greybridge anymore, especially after all the antics he's gotten up to by the school gates and in the staff room...and in the assembly hall...in the Gym...on the playing fields.."  
_

"Oh I'm sure I could give you private dance lessons, if you'd like me to." She was up for granting him lots of treats dancing wise and for many other reasons, which she didn't wish to discuss with him just yet, as she wanted to keep these treats as a perfect surprise.

Vera had heard them talking from the kitchen area, she was beginning to believe this woman was definitely the right woman for her son. She sort of worked out the fact that the two teachers seemed to share everything in common with each other.

She stepped through into the dining room. "About time, you took dancing up again Trevor. Make sure you don't keep doing those can can kicks like you did last time when you rehearsed dancing. Sent the dance instructor flying back across the room he did, love. It's no wonder he gave it up and decided to teach anything to do with sports, football and Rounders first and foremost. " Vera told Nicola, the two women burst out laughing between themselves for reasons they

"Oh my, I didn't know this. I suppose I ought to teach you the beginners guide of dancing and don't worry I won't be strict, I'll be more or less hands-on." She gave him a sexy eye wink, hinting exactly at what she had in fact meant, by what she just said.

**xxxxx**

Mrs Baron was seated behind her desk as usual, chilling out with a strong cup of coffee while listening to the sounds of Kasabian's 48:13 album, as the songs played loudly on her Sony XPeria Tablet, loud enough for any early arrivals to be capable of overhearing. - My goodness she definitely felt the need to unwind and loosen up, especially before another day of likely dysfunctional blunders beckoned, ones which she was eager to avoid today more than ever, seeing as this school inspector was on their way.

She was getting ready to higher the music up but was thwarted from doing so, as Mr Barber dropped by to have an hopeful word with her.

"Do you mind if I have a word with you? " He wished she would turn down that bloody head-thumping music she was playing on whatever gadget she had on her desk. "In all honesty I don't think this head of mine feels like it can take putting up with listening another _thrump thrump thrump _piece of music. " Mr Barber remarked. His comment seemed to run to ground to her right away as she quickly muted the audio and began to pay a little bit more attention. - The strong aroma of the coffee seemed to do the trick for her, in improving her awareness.

"Well out with it then. What latest grumble do you need to get off your chest." Honestly the man standing opposite her, could represent Wales in a competition for yelling and ranting about everything that he thought was wrong, at the top of his voice as much as possible, of course he would no doubt win it very easily.

"I need two weeks off because my dentist said I looked like I could do with a holiday." Mr Barber explained, he was trying not to get stressed out furthermore.

"Let me get this straight, you want time off because your dentist said so, since when have they known how to read someone's mind?" Mrs Baron was starting to wonder whether the grumpy and stressed Geography teacher had finally gone barking mad yet again. - This was now three times in two months, where he had come to her office and mentioned about how his local butcher and newsagents seller had both suggested he go on holiday.

"Yes and where do you plan on going on holiday? Ireland? Spain? Greece?" She imagined he might be feeling drawn to the perfect option of booking a holiday abroad.

"Swansea."

"Oh Wales, that thought didn't cross my mind." She tried to fake her surprise except Mr Barber could see right through her right away. Not surprisingly he didn't seem too bothered by her unhelpful comments. "I went on a caravan holiday there last Summer. My holiday only picked up when two half naked, strong muscular Welsh men, helped me when I found myself lost in the Welsh Valley two days before my holiday ended. It was like something out of dream..." Mrs Baron soon became aware she had revealed too much information and had better stop now before enough of her outrageous and naughty thoughts were made common knowledge, for the other teachers to gossip about.

**xxxxx**

Trevor drove through the Staff Car Park gates, there was no sign of Nicola, which left Keith and Sarah to speculate between themselves about whether they believed Nicola had definitely spent the night at Trevor's house or whether she had come to her senses and asked him to take her home instead.

After hearing the latest gossip about the new Spanish teacher getting better acquainted with Trevor, Luke had taken to strolling around the school playground, with his beloved guitar for company. He wished he hadn't chose to play it cool at first and had seized his moment with her before Trevor had rudely gone and squeezed in for her affections as well. This sudden acoustic performance was certainly attracting a group of pupils who were now following him around, everywhere he walked.

"Please Mr Martin can you play us a Ed Sheeran song?, we promise to not poke fun at him." Shenice, one of the girls from Year 10 asked.

Luke started playing one of his favourites without saying which song it was. Most of the teachers started filing in to the main building together. Trevor curiously glanced over at where Luke was busy singing and playing his guitar, immediately he acknowledged the glower looks he was getting from the annoyed young music teacher. Trevor countered lightheartedly, by grinning back at him and winking his eye. This very awkward exchange was also picked up on by Keith and Sarah.

"Honestly that man deserves to be taught a lesson once and for all." Keith made a decent enough suggestion on how Trevor should be dealt with definitively.

"What do you suggest?" Sarah was all the more, up for going along with whatever Keith's suggestion entitled.

Later on that day, there was an awful and strange stench seeping from the school's gymnasium. Someone had unfairly tampered with Trevor's sports bottle, once he'd opened it up, it unleashed a pretty bad unpleasant smell which then stank out the gymnasium altogether. "Oh dear oh dear Churchy, you're going to regret trying to get me in trouble." The PE teacher wasn't best pleased to find himself being taught a discourteous lesson, especially by his adversary. He was ready and willing to march out from the gym, to go and get his revenge on the Chemistry teacher, who no doubt will obviously be hoping his stunt might finally get Trevor fired.

While Nicola was teaching her second Spanish class of the day. One of the pupils Craig, a rather tall looking teenager for his age, put his hand up as she was writing Spanish Grammar on the whiteboard.

"Yes Craig what is it?"

"Are you and Mr Gunn going out together?"

"And who told you that?"

"Mr Church, me and Robbie overheard him and Miss Postern talking about you two." He was referring to one of his best mates from another Year 9 Class, the two of them were at the time, hiding together in one of the Science labs/classroom while listening to the two teachers discussing this.

"Did he now?" Nicola was beginning to consider making Keith Church wish he hadn't publicly discussed the matters of her relationship with Trevor, within the school corridor. She turned to look out at the school's playing field and expressed her genuine surprise when she saw a fuming Trevor chasing after and quickly catching up to Keith, who was still dressed in his chemistry lab coat. All of the pupils in her class hurriedly gathered at the class window and then started to cheer on and root for Mr Church, as he tried to avoid being caught by the PE Teacher.

"This might be your last day, from the looks of it Trevor. Sneaking out of the school with the new Spanish teacher, that won't bode well when Mrs Baron gets to hear about your latest shenanigans" Keith commented.

"You've got no proof Churchy, that I got up to anything with her. All I can say is, she plays hard to get. She's got no interest in me anyway." On the whole Trevor knew he was lying through his teeth to a fellow colleague but this wasn't stopping him from having a great deal of fun in fooling Keith.

"So you and her didn't ...you know...kiss and cuddle?" Keith felt a little uncomfortable with putting this full question to him.

"No Churchy, my sights are being set elsewhere nowadays on other women. Sarah's all yours by the way, I won't fight you for her, seeing as she doesn't like my dirty talk or like me warming up my legs in front of her in the staff room."

"Does this me and you can be friends now?" Despite still feeling a little unsure on whether to trust Trevor not or not because of him apparently giving up on the possibility of doing Sarah, still Keith consequently believed there shouldn't be any animosity between the pair of them in future, so he thought they should finally resolve their differences and hopefully they might become friends.

"Uhmmm... nope." Trevor said, before jogging off, leaving his now former rival standing in the centre of the playing fields alone. This impolite reaction didn't surprise Keith. Perhaps Trevor might still reconsider his offered olive branch in a matter of days. Keith knew this because of past occasions, were Trevor had tended to have the habit of doing some considerable rethinking about his bad behaviour towards people.

**xxxx**

"So they're not dating? Well Nicola's certainly had a lucky escape then. Maybe me and you can play a bit of matchmaking for her and Luke." Sarah suggested whilst her and Keith were talking to each other outside his classroom. They both breathed a sigh of relief, knowing they didn't actually need to worry at all about Trevor demonstrating his Alpha Male persona charming Nicola.

"Oh believe me Sarah, I'm not one for playing matchmaker. Although the mint ones are my favourites." Unsurprisingly as usual Keith seemed to get his wires crossed, not fully understand what she just tried to tell him. With their backs turned away from the other end of the corridor, Trevor held Nicola's right hand as he keenly sneaked them into one of the available classrooms nearby.

"Not that sort of matchmaking Keith. I meant romantic matchmaking." Sarah helpfully explained to him, eventually he seemed to understand.

Trevor peeped up from behind the door of the classroom, which he and Nicola had now taken over. He was currently shirtless much to the absolute delight to the woman, perched alongside him. She couldn't wait to get her claws into him once again.

Keith and Sarah finally left together, which left the coast clear for the two teachers to enjoy themselves in this very large classroom.

"Right time for me and you to pick up from we left off last night. You can have me Trevor, go on unwrap me like a Christmas present." She smirked, her comments were outrageous and dirty minded as ever. She pulled him in for a passionate kiss, there was no question about it she wanted him to ravish her completely.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	5. Chapter 5

**I forgot what Mr Barber's first name is in the show, so I'm just referring to him as Gareth. I decided to include him a lot more into this story.**

* * *

**Mr Gunn and the Spanish Teacher**

**Chapter 5**

Back at the Gunn household, Vera was beginning to notice the marginal and much improved change in her son's behavior. More surprisingly for once, he wasn't being lazy during the evenings nor watching porn on his laptop as he usually had the habit of doing so when her back was turned, of course she'd hear him making all sorts of sex noises. - Well that's how she knew what he was up to.

Straight away she had an inkling that this notable and remarkable change within him might be due to, Nicola suddenly entering into his life Thank goodness she had instantly helped to calm his sexual side down to some degree. At least this beautiful and courteous woman always seemed to make her son happy and relaxed when they spent as much time together as possible. Her son was now behaving himself properly because nowadays Trevor didn't tend to stay at home alone on a Friday evening watching Eastenders or Coronation Street or leave the living room in a right mess with Pizza takeaway boxes. He would now take himself out to the local Pub and play on the Fruit Machine or play a few rounds of Snooker with a few ex Greybridge pupils.

"Has Mr Church stopped teaching those rubbish Chemistry demonstrations, Mr Gunn?" Wes asked, who was 18 years old now and looked like a streetwise rapper nowadays. He had left the school two years ago and had gone on to study Music at Greybridge College.

"Nah, sadly Churchy still teaching them I'm afraid, the moron thinks it gets the kids interest...Personally I can't wait to see him make a wrong move with one of the tests and to see him getting himself sacked." Trevor admitted, he didn't mind sharing this hopeful thought with these group of teenagers.

"Uhm...Mr Gunn, I think you're wanted at the bar, by that fit looking bird over there." Wes pointed him in the direction of Nicola, who was looking as beautiful as ever that evening. She had uniquely dressed well for this occasion. She was taking sips of her glass of red wine.

Trevor abandoned the snooker game and quickly walked over to join her at the bar. He began to wonder how she had known where to find him. "Alright Babes...how come you knew where I'd be?" He had to ask, had to discover her tangible reasons for coming to find him.

"I guess I must be psychic...To be honest I spotted you walking in here 15 minutes ago, so I did a bit of shopping and then decided to come and find you. Nothing wrong with that." Nicola responded, smiling radiantly at him.

"Nah, I'm...uhm...glad you did Babes. You don't fancy a round of Darts or Snooker, do you?" Trevor felt touched that she had chosen to keep her company for this evening. He started to recall something his mum had spoken to him about that morning.

_"Is that a new aftershave you've got on?" Vera smelled it on him. "Well at least it's a far better one than that horrible one you normally wear. By the way, you know I reckon that girl's had quite an effect on you over this last week. Don't you dare deny it Trevor because I know what you're like when you keep stuff to yourself, turning shyer than a shiny apple." Vera tried to get the truth out of him, hopefully he might own up to what she had pretty much worked out, he was in love with the very lovely Nicola._

_Of course she planned to prize the truth out of him, one way or the other, with the promise of a delicious bacon sarnie. Mother knows best, she always would stick to this motto._

"I don't see why not and while we're at it. I have a cunning plan, to help you get your own back on Keith Church." She chose to put him the picture, with regards to the details of a perfect revenge plan which she brilliantly concocted up.

"Lock him in the canteen with Pat all night? Shine up them squeaky boots of his, with out-of-date fish oil?" Trevor's mind was certainly swimming with plenty of ideas, one of them he was hopeful of her, taking great delight of handpicking out.

"That's quite a good handful of ideas Trevor. We need to strike while the iron's hot, make him wish he'd not got on the wrong side of you. So I propose..." She leaned in and hotly whispered her brilliant idea to him. - While sharing this info, she took the opportunity to use one of her hands to roam across his arse. She felt like pinching it but then again, she believed they would attract a lot of attention from the other customers nearby.

Trevor slowly pulled away, giving one of his side smiling faces as he was taking on board what she had cleverly suggested to him. "You're down right naughty and I bloody like it. Churchy's not going to know what him, when we get on our own back on him."

**xxxx**

Mr Barber was parking his low-priced motorhome outside the local community centre, on a Friday evening he would permanently attend an Art Life Portrait class. He hadn't told any of the other teachers about him taking up Art as a hobby. Sometimes he tended to sketch about things that had happened at School. He'd done a few pencil and colored sketches including one of a happy Mrs Baron being chased after by a very angry Welsh dragon and another one of Sarah's face on the French flag. As he walked through into the building, he bumped into Vera Gunn, who was waiting round for one of her Zumba fanatic friends to show up.

The both of them had chatted together on several occasions, particularly about Trevor's overoptimistic manners in the staff room. "Alright Mrs Gunn?"

"How many times love, please call me Vera...but that not Geordie Vera one off the telly." From time to time, some of her friends thought it would be funny to pronounce her name in a Geordie accent. _Whey Aye Vera. How do Pet._

Not wishing to annoy this maturing and stalwart woman standing in front of him, he was able to say her name correctly, without feeling tempted to use a Geordie accent. "Sorry...V-Vera... So is Trevor at home alone again, watching the football on the tv this evening?"

"Actually he isn't, said he's going to finally take himself off to the local pub and that he might bring a takeaway back with him."

"Good for him, There's nothing better than stretching your legs out and getting yourself off the sofa than to sit on your backside, doing nothing but stuff your gob with greasy food. " He stated aloud and abruptly. Of course, no doubt he knew he most likely referring to himself with what he mentioned. Living in his caravan had become an actual nightmare for him of late, a few of the pupils from school had once cheekily left his beloved vehicle (with him in it) on a patch of field, in the middle of nowhere

"You know he's even met someone. Brought her home the other night with him. My Trevor's definitely mellowing that's for sure."

"What's her name?" The Welsh teacher asked.

"...Oh I don't think it's my place to say...You see I sort of promised him I wouldn't gossip about him and this lovely girl." Not surprisingly she suddenly backtracked on some of the details, she had just shared with him. Mr Barber started to look curious as to why she didn't fancy revealing any more information on her son's love life.

"Come on woman..." Generally he wasn't someone who liked the thought of listening to a blabbermouth's gossip, however this time was somehow different. He wanted to be the first person to know beforehand, with any luck before one of the other teachers had the misfortune of finding out themselves about Trevor and his mystery lady.

"Don't you come on woman me, young man." She remarked, looking effectively unimpressed by this man's very nosy interest, in wanting to get details on who was this secret woman, Trevor was now involved with.

Vera's friend Mary, eventually showed up and quickly got straight to the point of introducing herself to the strapping and stout looking man, who was chatting to Vera. "Well hello there I'm Mary Jones." She grinned. "Vera is this that delightful man you've been sneaking back to your place, for a bit of hanky-panky?" Mary was after plenty of details about these two's ongoing sexual activities. She was mistaking the Geography teacher for Vera's rumored latest toyboy.

He nervously tried to leave these two women alone to talk amongst themselves, however he then found himself being yanked on the arm by Vera, who was gesturing for him to kiss her or to do something very macho to her.

"What is it woman?" He didn't look too happy to find himself being the centre of attention.

"That's no way to talk your lover like that." Vera dragged him over to her and planted a kiss on his lips. There was nothing he was could do to wriggle out of the kiss. This woman was without a doubt, obviously desperate to pull the wool over her annoying friend's eyes and so he went along with it. When she did finish snogging him, she grabbed his hand.

"Come on you, let's head back to mine. I'm not done with you." He didn't know whether this was still part of the lie or whether she had enjoyed the kiss too much and she wanted him to stay the night at her house.

"Vera, what about the Zumba class?" Mary looked stunned at her friend's decision to not attend the class this evening. Her friend didn't answer as she was already out the door with her Welsh bloke.

**xxxxx**

Trevor and Nicola were coming out together of the local Italian pizzeria and were now heading back to his place. "So how are you planning on...uhm... executing your plan on Monday at the school?" He asked, while attempting to pinch her arse. Perhaps this might do the trick in coaxing the complete truth out of her.

"Spoilers...sshh" She placed her middle finger across his pursued lips, she really wasn't willing to blurt out too much more info and so opted to stay tight lipped for the time being. She started to repay the favour to him, by nibbling on his ear. Which seemingly left an instantaneous effect on him, much to her pleasurable delight.

"Mum won't be back yet, you don't fancy me giving you a body massage do you?" Trevor asked, sounding out of breath all of a sudden. This was down the fact that, he was considering certain other things he'd liked to do with her, other than treating her to a full frontal and back massage. - Ravishing her from behind or having sex in the shower. He hadn't done either of those before with any woman, so he felt like trying both.

As they made their way in through the front door, they heard Vera giggling aloud. "Sounds like your mum's got herself some male company." Nicola suggested, the distinctive smile across her lips kept extending by each passing minute. The horrified and embarrassed look across Trevor's face said it all, in all honesty. He went to investigate, wanting to see which unfortunate soul his mum had brought home with her. It didn't take him to find out as he soon recognized the identity of the bloke who was lying beneath his mum, who was snogging his face off.

"Mum!?" He burst through the door, without thinking.

"Trevor, thought you wouldn't be back yet." Vera blushed as she found herself in a compromising position with her son's colleague from work. She moved off Mr Barber. Trevor's eyes looked like they were likely to pop out in surprise, as soon as his colleague from Greybridge, lying on the sofa in his underwear.

"What's going on?" Nicola hurried into the living room, to find out what was happening. Gareth looked surprised to see the Spanish teacher standing side by side with Trevor. He hadn't actually spoken to her much since she started teaching Spanish at the school earlier in the week.

"Well this is...uhm awkward..." Gareth said. The four of them exchanged a mixture of surprised and very uncomfortable looks between each other.

**All Reviews are welcome**

**End of Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mr Gunn and the Spanish Teacher**

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, as everyone sat around the dining table. It was clear to see that there was still some unresolved discomfort and awkwardness between Trevor and Gareth, the both of them had found themselves being forced to sit on opposite's side of the table, they were sitting facing one another.

Gareth started the ball rolling, by reminding Trevor he might be in for one enormous "Oh you're asking for trouble mister, once Mrs Barber gets wind of you two getting up to no good with each other."

"Well if you put it like that, it's not only been me and Trevor's who have been up to no good." Nicola spoke out, pointing the blame squarely at Gareth. "To tell the truth, me and Trevor like each other greatly, so big bloody deal. There's no harm in that whatsoever and we don't care what Mrs Baron will have to say when she finds out out about us two." Nicola wasn't scared at all, of the possibility of facing the heavy breathing dragon like headmistress. She had heard enough stories about Mrs Baron from each teacher at Greybridge School. - She had an acid tongue and how she sometimes had the scare factor of a traditional pigeon.

Trevor started to relax back in his chair and responded to what Nicola had brilliantly said, by giving a self-confident smile. This woman was absolutely amazing, oh he felt like shagging and hugging her all day along as a special treat, for her having put Gareth Barber in his place.

"Churchy and Postern are practically doing the same thing as well Gaz. So you when it comes down to what you've just said, there's nothing wrong with me and Babes here going out together. We can keep our relationship under control. Just case of how long Babes can go through each School day, with not trying to picture me naked." Trevor said. He made a very interesting point with what he'd commented about, with regards to the Greybridge teachers keeping relationships off the school premises. - at least until after they've left the school grounds, therefore they were free to do whatever they liked or enjoyed to do.

"Ugh...not something I'd want to picture myself..." Gareth almost nearly made the bad mistake of wondering what Trevor might look like beneath all of those clothes.

"Oh believe me Gareth, he looks absolutely magnificent underneath every layer of the clothes he wears." Nicola couldn't resist winding the Geography teacher up, although not in a malicious manner. "Let's just Michelangelo's David may just have some competition."

**xxxxx**

The following Monday at Greybridge School, the preparations still weren't quite in place for the expected arrival of the School inspector. Daphne didn't seem too bothered regarding the fact, about having to tolerate Mrs Baron's loud old-school singing. The receptionist looked more preoccupied and distracted as she read her book copy of 50 Shades of Grey.

"She's off her rocker again." Sarah certainly believed this to be very true.

"Sarah!, she might be what you're saying she is but there's a likely chance she's probably heard you badmouthing her by now. Remember what she said herself to the pupils the other week, cross me and I will destroy you, there's a more than likely chance she meant that comment for us teachers as well." Keith tried to get the message across, that it's probably not a wise choice to start slating the headmistress.

"I'm talking about a woman who keeps calling me Smarty Postern here Keith not Lord Voldermort." Sarah frustratingly explained, clearly the both of them weren't exactly thinking along the same page as one another. When it came to discussing matters, Keith would always typically and foolishly stick to his gut feeling and she would tell the truth out loud, not caring who heard her.

As they reached outside Keith's classroom, down the end of the corridor. Unbeknownst to them, something was lain in wait behind the door handle on the other side of the door. Something itchy, in which Keith happened to be sensitive to.

Further down the corridor in the Spanish themed classroom - Trevor and Nicola were flirting outrageously, they couldn't take their hands or eyes off each other. There was definite signs of sizzling sparks of passion starting to establish itself between the both of them.

After the disappointment of losing his Gee-Graffy class to Gareth, Trevor wondered whether the headmistress might consider him for teaching another subject in the school, despite his lack of knowledge of every School subject other than PE. "Eh do you think Baron will let me teach Francais?"

"French...Hmm probably unlikely." She had picked up on the fact over the last five days, that he seemed to have a genuine habit of mispronouncing School subjects - however that Monday morning was different, he had only deliberately made the mistake of pronouncing the French word than the English translated word, that he was meaning to say.

"Worth hoping though...Suppose I better scarper before Churchy or Sarah sees me and you getting lovey dovey."

"You better had, before I end up fancying giving that fine looking arse of yours, a proper cheeky slap." Nicola said, as she meticulously eyed up his gorgeously shaped bum. Trevor gave her a gentle kiss on the lips before sashaying out of the classroom. The PE Teacher turned to his right hand side, glancing towards the top half section of the corridor and right on cue he caught a glimpse of Keith, hurrying throughout the hallway. - He had eaten chocolate chip cookies which he had reason to believe Sarah had left on his desk for him, without knowing the cookies contained peanuts. From time to time Keith tended to have an allergic reaction to them whenever he was offered one to nibble on.

Keith quickly stormed to Mrs Baron's office. When he got there, Daphne hadn't even acknowledged him knocking on her desk, the school secretary looked far much sidetracked while she listened to pop music on her headphones. By chance, however he did succeed in getting Mrs Baron's as she came out from her office, to see what the dreadful noise was outside her door.

"Good heavens you look like you've gone seven rounds of Cage fighting with a monkey, Mr Church." She didn't know whether to make fun of his hopeless misfortune or to act seriously for once, while he explained his reason for having swollen balloon-like cheeks. She opted for the first choice.

"Let me guess you're allergic to peanuts and you think Mr Gunn is the reason behind why your cheeks look like two tennis balls." She knew this pretty much, he needn't have to tell her at all because she was smart enough to read him like a book, everytime he wanted to make a complaint.

"That man is unreliable, incompetent and sex-mad. It's a wonder how he's managed to last this long at Greybridge, without facing the sack."

"Mr Gunn is one of finest PE Teachers, he's hardly a Dennis the Menace wannabe. The Ofsted inspector will be here in sometime this week, so I suggest the both of you kiss and make up or shake hands or hug it out...or whatever the teachers do nowadays..." Mrs Baron wasn't someone who was never too fully up-to-date on how teachers liked to clear the air between each other.

"Absolutely not, that man's nauseating." Keith refused to comply with her recommendation. He absolutely couldn't bear the thought of shaking Trevor's hand, knowing all too well that it might smell of god knows what.

"When the Ofsted Inspector arrives at Greybridge, he or she will more than likely be watching you and the rest of the teachers, like a hawk. Surely you can call a truce with Mr Gunn and stop calling him Tricky Dicky Trev." She highlighted some of the Science teacher's annoying faults, much to his awkwardness. _Wait a minute, how could she have known about the nickname he gave to Trevor?_

Honestly the headmistress was so stubbornly difficult to talk to, even on one of her reoccurring happy days. It didn't take long for him to accept, that he had no choice - put aside his differences with Trevor likewise or face the close up scrutiny of the strict inspector.

**xxxxx**

"Right twenty laps of the gym and then football outside!" Trevor bellowed aloud, while he taught the morning PE lesson in the school gym. He was in an extremely good mood however despite this, he was still aiming to demonstrate how much of an able-bodied and strong-minded teacher he was. Well he couldn't go all soft in front of the pupils right now, as they would no doubt take the mickey out of him. He blew on his silver whistle, which caused a few of the pupils to start sprinting from one end of the gymnasium to the other and the rest to walk it instead.

"Oi no walking, otherwise you won't be handpicked for next week's football tournament in Hunts Cross." He reminded them, this was a football tournament they had only won two previous matches in and for this year, all that mattered to the school, was that they could turn their luck around for the better.

Keith reluctantly entered the gym, knowing he had to face speaking to Trevor. All of a sudden he decided against having a chat with him and when the coast was clear, he opted to make a dash out the door. Unfortunately he wasn't quick enough to accomplish this as Trevor had caught him red-handed, hanging around by the doorway.

"Alright Churchy and what brings you to the Kingdom of Gunn?" He asked, with both hands on hips.

"Any chance of a word Trevor?" Keith asked.

"What now?, I'm kind of playing the King of the Greybridge Gym here Churchy." Trevor said. The reason behind why he sometimes called the gym names was because he happened to be a massive fan of Games of Thrones. Only Nicola had known he was a fan, so he was therefore hoping to persuade her to giving one episode a try. _God Babes would look sexy dressed as Daenerys._

"Yes now unless you plan on playing the waiting game with me until 3pm." Keith said, as he glanced up at the wall clock in the gym, which read 9:05 am.

"Ha ha that sounds fun... Oh go on then, tell me what's up with you, you want my advice on wooing Postern?" Trevor liked the thought of making his rival following him around the school for hours on end, at least until he declared when he was free to talk. He could see how apprehensive the taller teacher was and so gave him the chance to tell him what he wanted to ask him.

"You see the thing is, Mrs Baron wants the two of us, to sort our differences once and for all." Obviously Keith still didn't look particularly thrilled at the prospect of being friends with his adversary.

"Really?"

"Yes really. How hard can it be for you, to stop stuffing your mouth with one of my freshly sandwiches or one of my scotch eggs?" Keith made the unfortunate mistake of reminding himself of a few occasions where, Trevor dropped his sandwiches into the school canteen and when he fed one of Keith's Scotch eggs to Mrs Baron's Yorkshire Terrier on purpose.

Trevor expressed a thoughtful smile. "Not too bloody hard Churchy."

"This doesn't mean I'm forgiving you for the silly stunt you pulled in my classroom half an hour ago."

"What stunt?" Trevor asked, he cleverly pretended he didn't have an actual clue whatsoever, as to what the idiot was now inconveniently droning on about.

"Oh you know very well what stunt I mean." Keith said, as they squared up to one another.

"Nah you see the thing is, I don't. So I'm not the one to blame this time. I'm afraid." Trevor maintained his innocence to a frustrated Keith.

"Well then you must be covering for the guilty person. Someone hasfound out about about my allergy and decided to trick me into sampling a plate of cookies, you must have told them."

"Nope. not me." One of the young lads Ryan was now watching them talking, Trevor turned and saw him staring, he kicked one of the softballs in Ryan's direction. This was remind the lad he was there to participate in the PE lesson not to eavesdrop on what the teachers were discussing.

Eventually the both of them came to an agreement on two things - one, Trevor needed to behave properly and two, Keith needed to include Trevor in future conversations between him and Sarah, even if the conversations were mind-numbingly boring.

**xxxxx**

"You're a very beautiful but naughty woman, Nicola Andrews. Almost getting me in trouble." Trevor said, upon surprising his new girlfriend, as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Mmm you don't say, Mr Sexy Arse." She purred, whilst enjoying the magnificence of his embracing arms. "I can't actually apologize for that, given that Keith thought you left him the peanut cookies. Honestly that man, thinks from the outside of his mind than inside it." She shared

"That's Churchy for you. He hates not being right when someone proves him wrong, plus he hates giving money to charity." Trevor updated her on a couple of details about the sometimes shy and reserved Chemistry teacher.

"What a cheeky swine." She expressed her surprise upon hearing this about Keith.

"Exactly Babes." Trevor said, before spinning her around to face him, he then drew her in for a tender kiss on the lips. She threw her arms up and around him, her hands placing themselves at the back of his neck. Although they couldn't attempt to rip each other's clothes off right there and then, in the event of someone possibly catching them in the act, so instead the two teachers resorted to sharing as many sneaky kisses with each other as possible. If they were eventually caught together in a compromising position, any potential gossip regarding them, wouldn't bother them at all.

After they finished kissing and parted from their embrace temporarily. Trevor wanted to discover if she had any more tricks up her sleeve against Keith. "So is this the end of your dastardly plotting against Churchy?"

"Not quite" She smirked.

Outside Keith was left to wonder, why on earth his beloved car had disappeared from it's usual parked space. To add to his confusion, Mr Hubble walked up to him and gave him a wink for some unknown reason. Trevor and Nicola watched on from her classroom window, laughing together. Finally he was getting a taste of his own medicine and getting taught a well deserved lesson, in not to cross people.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	7. Chapter 7

**Big School - Mr Gunn and The Spanish Teacher  
**

**Chapter 7**

**Christmas 2014**

Trevor and Nicola's relationship was still as stronger as ever, much to the bewilderment and surprise of Keith Church, who couldn't keep wondering why the PE Teacher hadn't been sacked because he was dating another teacher, a colleague as a matter of fact. Of course the blossoming relationship between the playful couple couldn't remain a secret any longer, as they were caught getting frisky in the caretaker's room by Mrs Klebb. Needless to say the two of them, were not actually worried about, what the rest of the teachers had to say, when the gossip about them spread throughout the school.

When Mrs Baron was informed about their relationship, by the gloating Keith - She didn't seem to mind this news, in fact she'd ended up blaming the Science teacher for behaving like _a pain in the total arse meddler. _She then highlighted another fault which he possessed about himself, something which should distract him from being nosy.. "_This well and truly proves_ _romance is certainly in the air at Greybridge. At this rate I'm more capable of finding love with a sophisticated man, who I hope has a very admirable 6 pack and has strong, muscular arms. You on the other hand Mr Church, well let's be honest here, you need to be taught a lesson about love. Perhaps Mr Gunn would be happy to help you out."  
_

_"I'd rather learn myself or share a kiss with Sarah under the mistletoe." Keith longingly hope, this wish might finally come true._

_"Sarah...good heavens, I've been calling her Samantha." Mrs Baron rolled her eyes. To tell the truth, the French woman now and again, fruitlessly liked to make herself heard far too often and never seemed to correct her whenever she happened to get her first name wrong, yet again._

Keith was busy stirring the spoon around in his mug in the right hand corner of the room, humming The Living Years by Mike and The Mechanics to himself. Not surprisingly, everyone in the staff room had fortunately heard him and it was giving some of them a headache, having to listen to him butcher one of the best songs from the 1980's. Luckily before he could further massacre this song, Trevor, wearing a navy blue and white striped retro tracksuit jacket, shrewdly sneaked up behind his teaching colleague and addressed him in a loud manner.

"Morning Churchy!" He shouted, making Keith snap out of his awful attempt at gently humming his favourite song, much to the understandable relief of Luke, who looked like he genuinely couldn't stand another minute longer of listening to Keith's bad choice of music.

"Oh morning...Trevor." The Chemistry teacher gave a half smile followed by a clear shake of the head. Now and again, most of the teachers did seem to have the very irritating habit of interrupting him, whilst he was meant to be working. - Meaning chemistry coursework and exercise books couldn't be marked all in one go.

The hot topic amongst the teachers in the staff room wasn't just about romance, instead it was more about the traditional Secret Santa, which they all looked forward to every year - well everyone apart from Mrs Baron, who didn't like the thought of receiving a present, which unfortunately didn't comprise of coffee jars or bottles of wine/champagne. So this year, she was looking to resort plenty of possible ways, of getting herself of being mixed up in this once again.

Trevor was standing alongside him, well he was trying to nudge Keith out of the way, especially with him blocking access to the top right cupboard. Once the dreary teacher stepped away from the cupboard, Trevor went straight for retrieving a packet of crisps which he'd left inside it. Before he started munching them down, he turned and asked Keith about the staff Christmas party.

"So you heard the latest news Churchy?"

"News about what?"

"Baron wants us all doing fancy dress again... for this year's Christmas party." Out of the blue Trevor delivered the good news, the teachers had been longing to hear. They didn't mind that the news had come from him instead of the headmistress.

"Really? Are you sure you're not lying? Like you did for last year's staff do, remember...you told me Mrs Baron wanted the teachers to come to the party dressed up as Comic Book heroes. Me and Gareth came dressed as a Captain America and The Hulk." Last year's Christmas staff party was one, which Keith certainly didn't wish to think about again. Trying to trust the PE Teacher, after he mentioned this latest news, would no doubt test his competent communication and dependable skills. To tell the truth, it was actually easy to see how Trevor liked to play mischief-maker, just so this mischievousness can work in his advantage , for him to entertain the rest of the teaching staff with.

"What?...Oh yeah...that was funny..." Trevor chucked aloud, displaying his gloriously whitened teeth as he laughed out loud.

"That was far from funny Trevor. You basically left me locked in the gym with Mr Hubble after the Christmas party. He ended up mistaking me for a life-size statue of Captain America. After an hour, unfortunately for him he went and put his back out after tried three times to lift me up." Keith couldn't find nothing funny about this unfortunate incident.

Trevor didn't respond with a comment, instead he gave a meaningful smirk.

xxxxx

Later that same morning, Trevor with hands on hips, strutted into the Spanish classroom Nicola had been teaching in for today. Whether he was behaving professionally or behaving cheekily as usual, she couldn't be quite sure. She wasn't left speculating for long as, as she caught him fluttering his eyelashes at her. She smiled knowingly to herself, how he had charmingly provided her with a decent enough and straightforward answer, as to what his true intentions were for coming to see. "Alright Babes...You got some free time on your hands this afternoon?"

She popped a button open on her blouse, which revealed a teasing peak of her cleavage, much to Trevor's noticeable delight. "I might be free this afternoon or I might be persuaded to help Sarah out with one of her French classes. Apparently she's come up with a genius idea, she wants me and her to do a Swap de Classe, meaning I would be teaching her French class and she would be teaching my class." She brought him up-to-date with the latest teaching changes.

"Now this is bound to be a disaster waiting to happen, if you get my drift." She honestly believed Sarah would surely be, completely clueless on picking up the basic learning skills of the Spanish language.

"Oh yeah...absolutely." Trevor said, who wasn't paying attention as his magnificent brown eyes had became preferentially glued to staring at her chest rather than her beautifully sparking eyes. She started giggling vibrantly as soon as it dawned upon, over how drawn and tempted he must have felt, trying not to willingly give into whatever irresistible urge he had to practically tear her blouse off right there and then. Once he heard her sexy laughter and because of this enjoyable sound she was making, he was soon enough able to shake himself out of glaring at her wonderful cleavage.

"Well seeing as your eyes can't get enough of my cleavage, meet me in the car park at 2:30pm. We can make up for the time, we've missed out on together this morning. Promise me you won't go rushing your PE lesson now." She suggested, of course she was quietly hoping he might choose to let the pupils off early. The loved up teachers weren't enjoying being apart from each other. Keith Church had ensured of them being kept apart, after he had, in a slip of the tongue moment publicly broadcast details of their relationship in front of the teachers and the pupils at one morning assembly 2 months ago.

"I'll have the kids doing keepie-uppies, should definitely keep them distracted enough for as long as possible." Trevor immediately had a brilliant and simple plan outlined in his mind.

"Mmm...well look at you, you're pretty quick on the ball. Having everything figured out in a matter of seconds." She expressed a broadened smile. This absolute fine and incredibly sexy man, moving heaven and earth to impress her. He behaved like a true gent to her, on the other hand he liked to show off his inner naughty minded side. Trevor was virtually not anything like how the rest of the Greybridge teachers had described him.

_"Oh he's lazy, can't sing well at all and he knows how to take the piss about Eddie Sheeran" Luke had told her, three lies in one go. She knew the music teacher was lying through his teeth because Trevor had drunkenly sung her one of Ed Sheeran's songs last weekend, when she took him back to her house for the night._

**xxxxx**

Three days later; Trevor and Nicola's latest wild antics continued to be the main topic of conversation amongst the teaching staff, more so than any likely Christmas talk. The Christmas staff party was due to be held tomorrow night in the school gym. Sarah for once, didn't wish to get herself embroiled in the heavy gossip about the two of the school's most popular teachers. Also she couldn't wait to nibble on some of the tasty mince pies. She had her outfit selected and ready to wear for the big party, the next night. A lavish one as a matter of fact, which she felt convinced, might make a perfect impression. "_So what if Mrs Baron calls me a Moulin Rouge reject. It's time I showed more off myself from now on, probably lust not my breasts though, definitely not them."_

As the pupils looked the pupils in surprise, Luke with microphone in hand, was teaching and adding a rap flavour to famous Christmas songs.

"Yo I wishy wish it could be Christmas everyday, when the kids start singing and the bells begin to p-p play." Needless to say, his attempts at trying this, weren't coming across well with the surprised pupils. The longer they all remained quiet, the more he wondered if the pupils were fans of The Voice and if whether they wee giving him the Blind Auditions treatment.

"Come on, join in and repeat after me. Look take it from me, once you sing along to my new version of I Wish it could be Christmas everyday, you'll think it's way genius and cool to sing to yourself." Luke once again tried to encourage them to participate more, by singing along with him. Sadly this attempt went overlooked as well. "Honestly it's like trying to persuade the Foo Fighters to do a duet with Lulu." he muttered to himself.

24 hours later, it was finally the evening of the festive staff do. As there happened to be plenty of bottles of white wine on display, Mrs Baron as usual was eyeing up the perfect opportunity of grabbing two bottles for herself and to successfully make a hasty exit from the do. She started to make a sneaky break, with the aim of pinching a bottle from the bottles stand. However she was then prevented from putting her hands on the one she had the intention of taking, Gareth had chosen the wrong moment to block her preferred view, while he was busy sending flirty text messages via his smartphone to Trevor's mum.

She was curious to know , whether the teachers were up to no good and had instructed Gareth to act as a guard - a clever effort made by them perhaps to stop her from cunningly pinching some of the wine bottles. She made her excuses and waltzed off back to her office instead, to indulge on a Chocolate Fudge cake she'd bought a few days ago.

As the disco ball spun above them, a few of the teachers were excitingly getting their groove on in a fast paced group dance, consisting of Nicola, Sarah, Luke, Janine and Trevor. "You know, this like we're all doing a Strictly Come Dancing group dance, Trevor is Brendan, Luke is Anton, Nicola is Kristina, I'm more like Aliona and Janine is ..." Sarah shared her proficient thoughts of which teachers reminded her of the Strictly pros.

"Let me guess, I'm more like Ola aren't I?" Janine implied, before Sarah was given the chance to say herself. Sure enough the French teacher didn't want to behave rudely by dismissing her suggestion and saying something she might regret, so she agreed with her.

Keith didn't feel the need to include himself with any of the dancing and was currently stacking the Secret Santa Christmas presents in the corner of the gym. He was feeling far from comfortable, as Jo had constantly followed him around, everywhere he turned and walked to. She wouldn't leave him alone. So he pulled herself aside, much to her delight. However the same couldn't be said for him, as he was aiming to find out, once and for all, just why she was seemingly attracted to him.

The minute they were out of view from the rest of the teachers, she instantly positioned her arms around him and tried to kiss him. An uncomfortable Keith tried to wriggle out of her embrace right away.

"Jo you seem to get very close to me don't you?"

She nodded her head in agreement.

"And is this why you always like hugging me and squeezing my bum during Chemistry lessons?"

She nodded her head again.

"Why though? Can you at least, tell me why. I'm sure I'll understand your reason." Keith hoped she might communicate more capably with him, instead of getting touchy feely with him.

"I've been having sexy dreams about you. I thought if I made a play for you, you'd be more than happy to make my naughty dreams become a reality." Jo soon found her voice, she spoke with a soft Estuary accent. She couldn't keep her eyes off him as she maintained closeness with him, much to his discomfort.

"Oh...right. Jo..." Keith soon proved he was pretty useless at coming up with a decent way of, letting her down gently. "Jo you're a lovely woman but I'm not the man for you. I'm sure there's bounds to be hundreds of men out there, who will be simply delighted to call you their girlfriend." Bizarrely, for some reason nonetheless, his unprepared comment managed to make her wake up to the truth and make her understand.

"I want shag one of the other Science teachers in the school." She said, before giving him a strong hug. There was a stunned reaction now engraved across his face, in all honesty he didn't expected Jo to have such a smutty mind. She wouldn't let go of him just yet, so he was forced to wait until she tired herself out of hugging him. Suddenly he heard two sets of voices nearby, where he was standing with Jo. He really didn't want to find himself being caught in a compromising position with his Chemistry Assistant and so in the spur of the moment, he came up with a very stupid lie.

"Jo please, Mr Dexter's waiting down the corridor for you there. Looks like he wants you to dance with him." Mr Dexter was the Mathematics teacher at the school, who looked and talked remarkably very much like Danny Dyer. Jo finally freed Keith from her hugging and went to dash down the corridor to see the Maths teacher, meanwhile Keith sprinted the opposite way, up the corridor.

**xxxxx**

The two voices Keith had heard were Trevor and Nicola, who both were wandering throughout the school corridor together. "Trevor, what about the Secret Santa?" She asked, looking curiously. She thought they should probably head back, then again perhaps the staff wouldn't exactly be too concerned about the two of them, having pulled off a vanishing act from the Xmas party.

"Secret Santa's rubbish Babes. Last year my Secret Santa was Janine. She only gave me a model of Shakespeare Bath Rubber Duck as a present." He told her, well he knew sod all about Shakespeare stuff and hadn't particularly felt too happy with the present.

"Did you tell her a whopper about liking Shakespeare?" She smirked, as she asked him this question.

"Erm...well...I...yeah I sort of did. Only because she was looking for someone to agree with her, about whether Shakespeare had better characters in his stories than JK Rowling has in her stories." Trevor didn't want to bore Nicola about this, by going on and on about this.

"Well she thought wrongly didn't she. Just because she likes the Bard doesn't mean me or you have to enjoy it." Nicola said, her words left a great impression on Trevor.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Babes." Trevor said. He didn't sound like he was actually telling the truth at that moment. She felt easily tempted to give him a prod in his left shoulder, for not being as truthful as he claimed he was, however she withheld this tempted thought for another occasion instead.

"So tell me, why did you bring me out here? So do you fancy treating me something to very Christmassy, maybe dressing up as Santa or a Naughty Elf?" She asked, she went to a great standard effort to be able to get a proper confession from him, she started to tease him tantalizingly with her mischievous hands.

She didn't have to play the teaser for too long, as he quickly resigned himself to the fact of telling her just what he had in mind for the both of them, for the rest of the evening, in and away from Greybridge School. "What?...No it's not my thing. Come on. close your eyes and count 10." Trevor lead her hand-in-hand along the remainder of the corridor and into one of the Geography rooms. The room which they were presently standing in the doorway of, was decked with Christmas decorations and

Rather than sticking to counting, she was pleasantly happy to adhere to guessing instead. "Does it involve a meal for two, listening to music or dancing together to music? Trevor am I right, please tell me I'm right?" As she didn't wish to nag him with regards to this, so she tried to be a bit more sensible and polite with him.

Nicola had a worrying feeling, in the pit of stomach, perhaps she had foolishly ruined the evening for them. She wondered if this might explain, why he hadn't said a word for more than two minutes. She felt so embarrassed and bad for doing this. With Trevor Gunn, nothing was ever going to stay unhappy for long, especially the current mood and feelings between the two of them.

The present mood soon did satisfyingly change for the better. Due to the fact, she had inadvertently overheard him mouthing "Bollocks" to himself, this meant he was probably more annoyed with himself, for not putting much creative thought into how he wanted the evening to progress for them.

She opened her eyes with excitement and instantly thanked him, for going to such fantastic effort and great lengths with hanging up the Christmas decorations everywhere, around Gareth's Geography classroom.

"Do you think he'd mind, if we made great use of his classroom?" She asked him, she was interested to know about, exactly how he craftily clutching on to Gareth's keys in his left hand.

"I doubt it. He doesn't even know, I nicked his keys to this classroom, when he was at my house this morning."

"Ooh Trevor, as well as being a romantic at heart, you're also a very, very naughty and bloody sexy trickster. You see this is what I love about you the most, you're not afraid to get caught and of causing mischief for the other teachers." She smirked and stroked his cheek.

"Yeah that's only because you love telling me to, Babes. So that puts us even doesn't it. Which means me and you are a right misbehaving, match made in heaven. Mum likes you, she's never liked any of my past girlfriends before, So I guess you've made a good impression on her. I can have you over at mine anytime, she said. I'll probably take you out to KFC next Monday night when you come over, cos I don't think I can stay in the house and put up with Mum and Barber's kinky bedroom talk."

"I'd be happy to order a meal with you KFC Trevor. I hope they still have the Bargain Bucket. Anyway why don't me and you, get things going in here now, with a dance." She went straight over to stereo player and gave an admirable smirk, when she spotted the snow spray on the window. _Gunn's love palace for one night only. _Once the music started playing they were dancing together and snogging passionately. It was only a matter of time, before started ripping each other's clothes off.

Trevor looked absolutely more gorgeous than ever, with the glitterball's lights ricocheting across his face. Well he had certainly dressed well for the party tonight, Nicola had reacted with relief, as soon as she happened to acknowledge his change of clothing style for that night.

Their secret hideout was discovered over an hour or so later by Keith, who was feeling sad because he hadn't been kissed underneath the mistletoe by Sarah. Also she had left the party early with one of the Biology teachers, Mr Gerrard. Trevor and Nicola were now snuggling up with each other and relaxing on the floor, with a duvet laid out beneath them and another duvet covering their half naked bodies.

Trevor glanced up and saw Keith awkwardly trying to conceal himself out of the way. "Looks like Churchy's nosing in on us."

"He can stare all he likes, the more the merrier. I bet he's just jealous, you've found love and he hasn't." She didn't care what Keith or anybody else thought. The unmistakable sound of Keith's footstep, soon we heard walking down the corridor.

"Erm...yeah...I love you Babes" Trevor whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Trevor, Night." She smiled, before giving a tired yawn.

"Night" He placed a kiss on her forehead. In a matter of seconds, they were blissfully asleep.

**End**

**All Reviews are welcome**


End file.
